Soul Train Music Awards
The Soul Train Music Awards is an annual award show which previously aired in national television syndication, and honors the best in Black music and entertainment. It is produced by the makers of Soul Train, the program from which it takes its name, and features musical performances by various R&B and Soul recording artists interspersed throughout the ceremonies. The special traditionally used to air in either February, March or April, but now airs the last weekend of November (in most years, Thanksgiving weekend). The Soul Train Music Awards voting body includes active professionals in the fields of radio programming and music retail and management and recording artists with records that have charted in designated music trade publications in the year prior to proceedings. Past hosts for the show include such R&B luminaries as Luther Vandross, Dionne Warwick, Patti LaBelle, Will Smith, Vanessa Williams, Taraji P. Henson, and Gladys Knight. The Soul Train Music Award trophy has featured an African ceremonial mask since its 1987 introduction. A new trophy was designed by Tristan Eaton of Thunderdog Studios in 2009 and is manufactured by New York firm Society Awards. The 2008 ceremonies were not held due to several factors, including the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike, the ill health of Don Cornelius at the time, and Soul Train distributor Tribune Entertainment terminating operations in the wake of the sale of Tribune Company to Sam Zell. With the rights to Soul Train acquired by MadVision Entertainment, the Soul Train Music Awards were presented on November 24, 2009 on Centric. MadVision now holds the rerun rights to Soul Train. The 2009 ceremony was held at the Georgia World Congress Center in Atlanta, marking the first time in the show's 22-year history it was held outside of the Los Angeles area. The 2010 awards was held on November 10 just outside Atlanta at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, and aired November 28. The 2011 show was once again held in Atlanta and aired November 27. The 2012 ceremony was held live on November 25 at Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Soul Train Music Awards 1987 Soul Train Music Awards 1988 Soul Train Music Awards 1989 Soul Train Music Awards 1990 Soul Train Music Awards 1991 Soul Train Music Awards 1992 Soul Train Music Awards 1993 Soul Train Music Awards 1994 Soul Train Music Awards 1995 Soul Train Music Awards 1996 Soul Train Music Awards 1997 Soul Train Music Awards 1998 Soul Train Music Awards 1999 Soul Train Music Awards 2000 Soul Train Music Awards 2001 Soul Train Music Awards 2002 Soul Train Music Awards 2003 Soul Train Music Awards 2004 Soul Train Music Awards 2005 Soul Train Music Awards 2006 Soul Train Music Awards 2007 Soul Train Music Awards 2008 Soul Train Music Awards 2009 Soul Train Music Awards 2010 Soul Train Music Awards 2011 Soul Train Music Awards 2012 Soul Train Music Awards 2013 Soul Train Music Awards 2014 Soul Train Music Awards 2015 Soul Train Music Awards 2016 Soul Train Music Awards 2017 Soul Train Music Awards 2018